Team Player
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A short (very short) Daniel and Vala one shot. Written for the November 2012 Daniel and Vala Festival on Live Journal -'Where they are now.'


Title: Team Player

Author: spacegypsy1

Timeline: After Continuum

A short (very short) Daniel and Vala one shot. Written for the November 2012 Daniel and Vala Festival 'Where they are now.' on Live Journal -

~0i0~

"Where are we, Daniel?" Lifting her hair from her neck, Vala felt the slight breeze and sighed heavily.

"Vermijo. I already told you that!"

"You don't have to be such a grouch. I forgot, okay? We could have some issues here, so I want to know exactly where I am. That way I can find my way home!"

Daniel took off his hat and wiped his brow, sighed, removed his glasses and wiped the lenses, replacing both and with a glare spouted, "If you remember correctly I said no to this... not a good idea. Much too dangerous. We've never done this before and I don't know much about this. But you insisted."

"You're not a team player, Daniel!"

"Really?" He produced his best glare, scowling at her in earnest.

"This, darling, is not the time for a domestic dispute." Vala scanned the field, "Where are we?"

"I just told you!"

"Yes, but the way you yell makes it difficult to hear."

"They're coming in again. I missed it! Son of a bitch. What the hell is wrong with that idiot? This is crazy, someone needs to put a stop to this."

Vala reached behind her back into her waist band.

"What? You're going to shoot what? I can't believe you brought a gun!"

"I didn't create this crazy thingie! So stop being annoyed at me! And it's only a zat." Her hand was still on the zat that she hadn't fully pulled out.

"You're planning to zat them?" His whisper was fierce.

"Not ours, silly. The others. Then ones in the red shirts."

"Damn it, Vala, put that away. That is not how this is played."

"Well, aren't you just the diplo-mate!" Vala turned away.

"It's pronounced mat, not mate!" Daniel grumbled. When she didn't answer he asked her, "Where are you going?"

"To see if there's a Stargate nearby." She growled and headed towards a food vendor.

When he was sure she wasn't looking, Daniel grinned, then remembering his task he went off in the opposite direction.

As she approached the area with the wonderful aromas, Vala's stomach growled but before she could decide which food vendor to visit, a woman stepped in front of her.

"Hey there. I'm Alieanna. I don't think we've met."

"Oh, ah, no. My first time here. I'm Vala."

"And you're with Dr. Jackson? I had thought he was alone. At least he was last weekend." Alieanna cut her vivid green eyes out to the field where Daniel was headed."

"Yep. That's right. I'm with him, with Dr. Jackson. We're with each other... I mean that we're, ah, we're together here and other places. I'm here and he's here. We came together. In a car. As one, well, not one, but two that are together."

The woman laughed. "I see that now. Well, there were a few of us wondering. I mean if he was, well, available. So I see he isn't."

"Definitely not available." Vala waved her fingers and sent Alianna on her way. Anxious for some of the scrumptious food displayed not far from where she stood, she was about to take off for a closer look when she heard the first crackle of her radio.

"Vala?" She dropped her chin to her chest in defeat as her CO continued. "Do you read me?"

Eyes still on the food, Vala clicked her radio. "No, Mitchell, however I can hear you."

"Very funny. You with Jackson? Or heard from him? I can't get him on the radio. You're there, right?"

"Unfortunately I have heard and seen him and hear and see him. He left his radio at the mountain. On purpose. Can you get me out of here?"

"Oh, hell no. No SGC magic allowed. You guys volunteered."

"I did not!"

"Okay, princess, Jackson volunteered. You insisted on accompanying him. He told you he could handle it. You're stuck now."

"Someone has to protect him...them."

"At a Tee Ball game!?"

"Those opposing parents are quite ferocious! They scream and yell and...and argue! Did you need us? Please tell me you need us? Say yes."

"You're losin'? Right?"

"Yes, and Daniel is not happy. Please tell me that you at least need me."

"Naw, we just wanted the score."

"There is no score and we're still losing. Mitchell, where are you?"

"Far, far away. See you guys when we get back. Mitchell out."

Looking across the field Vala spotted Daniel arguing with a man who wore some odd stripped shirt. They were nose to nose, both gesturing.

"Mummy?" A small voice called.

She looked down, her grin spreading quickly. "Yes, darling?" Vala licked her thumb, squatted down and worked at a smudge on his small cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be over there with Mr... er... Coach?"

"I asked. I wanna to tell you that nest time we could leave daddy at wook if he wans to."

"I know we could, but he loves to be here with you. And Daddy loves you so much. And I love you and Daddy so much I wanted to be here too. Now, go on back out there and knock their crocks off!"

"Gez! Socks Mummy. They're socks."

~END


End file.
